pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Retrace LVII : Humpty Dumpty had a great fall
Humpty Dumpty had a great fall ist das siebenundfünfzigste Kapitel von Jun Mochizukis Pandora Hearts. Zusammenfassung Übersicht: Alice fragt sich, wieso Oz ihre Kraft verwenden kann und warum sie nicht will, dass er irgendetwas zerstört. Sie kann ihn zwar beim ersten Mal aufhalten, doch als die Uhr 12 schlägt, greift er Yura an - es kommt jedoch heraus, dass nicht Oz, sondern Jack Yura angegriffen hatte. In diesem Namen tötet er Yura auch. In einem Rückblick erklärt Glen Jack, was ihn und die Baskervilles so besonders macht, dass seine Seele weitergereicht wird und sein Körper danach zu Humpty Dumpty wird. Wenn die Seele nicht weitergegeben würde, würde sie 100 Jahre umherirren, doch Humpty Dumpty würde sie finden. Eliot findet sich vor, wie er seine Mutter ermordet hat und erinnert sich auf einmal, dass er vermutlich auch seine Brüder getötet hatte - und Vanessa - er hört Humpty Dumptys Stimme, die ihm rät, alles zu vergessen, was er jedoch nicht will - er fragt sich, wie er überhaupt an den Vertrag kam. Detailliert: Alice erinnert sich, wie Yura sie fragte, ob sie mit der Alice, die bei der Tragödie von Sablier getötet wurde in irgendeiner Verbindung stehe. Unterdessen hat Oz den Humpty Dumpty von Philipp getötet, indem er B-Rabbits Kraft benutzt hat. Alice versteht das nicht, in ihr toben Schmerz und Traurigkeit, sie weiß nicht, was damals passiert ist aber merkt deutlich, dass von damals etwas in ihr zurückgeblieben ist. Ihr kullern die Tränen von den Wangen. Oz geht zu ihr und sagt ihr, dass sie nicht zu weinen brauche, da er selbst alles, was sie verletzte mit seinen eigenen Händen vernichten würde. Nun richtet Oz die Sense gegen Yura und fängt an die Humpty Dumptys und einiges mehr zu Staub zu zerschlagen, was Yura völlig begeistert. Alice hat die Schnauze voll und wirft Oz fast zu Boden - sie fragt ihn was das Ganze soll, so würde er schließlich auch gefährden den Siegelstein zu zerstören - warum es ihr so gegen den Strich geht, dass Oz so viel zerstört kann sich Alice zwar nicht erklären aber sie nimmt es erst mal so hin. Oz kommt wieder zu sich. Er schaut auf seine Uhr, die 6 vor 12 zeigt und erkennt, dass er Alice eigentlich rechtzeitig gerettet hat und nicht mehr kämpfen braucht... bis sein Blick auf Yuras Uhr fällt, die bereits eine Minute vor Mitternacht anzeigt, und die Inszenierung ist auf diese Zeit abgestimmt, weshalb für die Zeremonie auch diese Zeit gilt. Eliot versucht seiner Mutter auszureden, das weiter durchzuziehen, doch diese will davon nichts hören, selbst als Eliot ihr kund tut, dass Vanessa durch den Kopfjäger gestorben ist und die Kinder in Fianas Haus zu Chain-Experimenten genutzt werden und der Chain vermutlich der Kopfjäger ist. Bernice schlägt ihren Sohn und verlangt von ihm, nicht so leichtfertig daher zu reden, immerhin sei Humpty Dumpty ein heiliges Wesen. Auf einmal bekommt Eliot Brustschmerzen, seine Mutter hält es für eine Strafe (weil er sie behindert hat) und richtet das Messer gegen Leo. Auf einmal spritzt Blut. Oz ist es gelungen mit B-Rabbits Kraft Isla Yura zu pfählen - als Alice schockiert ist, offenart er ihr, dass er Jack ist und nicht Oz. Yura ist erneut begeistert und hat einen Haufen Fragen an Jack, der die Tragödie schon wieder verhindert hat. Doch dieser erklärt nur, dass der Abyss, von dem Glen immer als eine von Licht durchströmte Welt gesprochen hatte - für ihn nichts weiter als ein Grab sei - dann sticht er Yura tot. Rückblick: Jack sucht Glen, den er unter einem Baum mit einem Vogel auf dem Kopf vorfindet. Er war auf der Flucht vor Lotti und bemerkt, wie gern er Glen Graf Raymond Nightray zeigen möchte, da dieser sich sicher nie vorstellen könnte, dass das Oberhaupt der Baskervilles mit einem Vogel auf dem Kopf ein Nickerchen machen würde. Glen fragt sich, ob das eine Beleidigung sein solle. Als Jack sich mit ihm vergleicht und das Gefühl hat, sie seien sich nicht so unähnlich, widerspricht ihm Glen: Die Baskervilles würden zwar nicht so leicht sterben wie normale Menschen aber sie könnten auch nicht so leben wie sie. Er erklärt, dass wenn sein Körper an seine Grenze kommt, müsse er zuvor seine Seele mit allen Erinnerungen und Aufzeichnungen an das nächste Gefäß übergeben. Seine Persönlichkeit würde dann aber nicht mehr an die Oberfläche dringen können, da die Seele des neuen Gefäßes die Gedanken und das Bewusstsein kontrollieren. Der Körper würde zu einem Chain werden, da er von der Kraft des Abyss durchdrungen wird. Glen spricht Jack darauf an, dass er ja einmal den Chain von Celia - Humpty Dumpty - gesehen habe und dass eben dies der Chain sei aus dem die Glengefäße werden wenn die Seele weitergewandert ist. Dieser Chain besitze die Fähigkeit, dass er von der Seele des früheren Besitzers seines Körpers angezogen werde und diesen beschützen wolle. Dann steht Glen auf, weil er erschöpft ist (immer wenn Jack auftauche müsse er seinen Mund 4x soviel wie sonst bewegen). Jack muss darauf hin lachen, Glen erklärt ihm daraufhin noch, dass wenn die Seele nicht an einen Körper weitergegeben wird, dann würde sie 100 Jahre ziellos umherirren, doch Humpty Dumpty würde sie schneller als jeder andere finden - er würde ganz sicher die Seele erreichen. Gegenwart: Eliot ist in seine Gedanken versunken und verzweifelt an dem Hass gegen den, der die Nightrays so schlecht gemacht hat - er hört Leos Weinen und wirft ihm noch in Gedanken vor, als sein Gefolgsmann zu weinen, das sei erbärmlich. Er nimmt den Geruch von Blut wahr und hört wie Leo sich entschuldigt. Als Eliot die Augen öffnet und wieder zu sich kommt findet er sich mit dem Schwert vor, dass seine Mutter durchdringt. Er erinnert sich an den Traum, in dem er in Mitten von Feuer und Leichen steht mit seinem Schwert, an dessen Klinge Blut klebt, steht. Er fragt sich völlig schockiert, ob er es war, der seine Geschwister getötet hatte. Da sagt ihm eine Stimme, er könne nichts dafür und dass diese Frau Schuld sei, da sie Leo töten wollte. Sie sagt ihm, dass er ruhig alles vergessen könne, wenn es ihn so quäle - er soll einfach sagen dass es dieser Kopfjäger gewesen sei (so wie zuvor auch schon) und Humpty Dumpty schlägt seiner Mutter Bernice vor seinen Augen den Kopf ab. Eliot jedoch will nicht vergessen, er müsse sich erinnern, an das von dem er tat als hätte er es nicht gesehen und er erinnert sich an die "Uhr" auf seiner Brust die bereits zu dreiviertel vorgelaufen war. Er erinnert sich an Leo, der ihm Lacie als Gegengeschenk zu Statice komponiert hatte und wie die Kinder einfach so in das "Loch" in Sablier gegangen waren und wie Leo zu ihm sagte: "Ruf meinen Namen!" während er selbst schwer verwundet am Boden lag. Charaktere Vorkommende Charaktere (*) Diese Charaktere kommen nur in der Erinnerung von anderen Charakteren vor. Neue Charaktere Cel.jpg|Celia Baskerville|link=Celia Baskerville Trivia *Der Kapiteltitel ist der zweite Vers des englischen Kinderreims "Humpty Dumpty". Navigation Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Band 14 Kategorie:Pandora Hearts